Total Drama Reunion
by 88Death the girl88
Summary: Years after Total Drama World Tour, Chis calls for all of the original cast to come back for a small reunion. Drama, heartbreak, betrayal, and sadness and sure to ensue on Total Drama REUNON! (Major: TrentxCourtney, BridgettexGeoff, and some others. Slight: GwenxDuncan.
1. Chapter 1

_So I decided to rewrite my old story "Trent and Courtney 4ever" so here is "Total Drama Reunion". This focuses on the Total Drama world Tour cast/Action/Island cast. so no newer characters. sorry, alright enough from me, here is my probably really short first chapter of *Chis Voice* Total Drama REUNION!_

Chapter 1 / prolougeish thing

"TRRRRREEEEENNNNNTTTTTT" The voice echoed throughout the small apartment.

"What?" the barely awake guitar player waltzed into the living room, and spotted his girlfriend of several years on the floor.

"Look" she grunted and tossed an envelope accidentally hitting his face.

He looked at the paper and sighed, "Well, Court, looks like we'll have to go".

"Trent, please, no" Courtney pleaded.

He picked her like bridal style and carried her to the kitchen. He sat her atop the kitchen counter.

"Now where's the Courtney I knew back in Total Drama?" he grinned "The C.I.T, the bossy babe, the 'in it to win it' attitude, where's the old Courtney?"

She sighed and held Trent's hand, "She realized that the man she was with was using her, and she realized that the one for her was right in front of her the whole time," she smiled, "so she changed, so that she wouldn't be such a bad person."

She kissed her cheek, and smiled at her, "I love you Court"

"I love you too Trent, Forever." She looked into his eyes.

"And always" He kissed her.

They became lost in each other, the letter becoming totally forgotten. The letter lay on the kitchen table, the words becoming readable if you have good enough eyesight.

Dear Total Drama Alumni,

It has been awhile since you've all met. You've all been through drama, heartbreak, betrayal, and many other things with each other. 2 years have passed since the last time MOST of you have seen each other, so let's bring the entire original cast back! So on March 12th you are flying to beautiful sunny California! Just kidding! You're coming to New York to a friend of mine's cheap hotel. Oh, and you'll all be rooming with your old lovers/"friends". Here's the rooming list:

Cody and Sierra,

Gwen and Trent,

Alejandro and Heather,

Bridgette and Geoff,

Izzy and Owen,

Duncan and Courtney,

And who ever I decide to put together.

I will see you there. I know where all of you live, how do you think I got all these delivered to you. See you all soon!

The best host ever in the world,

Chris

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: next day:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Courtney woke up alone in her and Trent's shared bed. She could smell the food cooking from the kitchen. She got up and put on some sweats and Trent's shirt. She walked down the hallway into the kitchen and saw the letter on the table. She sat at the table, and held the letter in her hands.

"Trent, what are we going to do?" Courtney sighed

"We're going to go, we have to." Trent stated as he made bacon to go with the waffles.

"I have to room with," she shivered "Duncan"

"I was going to wait until our anniversary to give you this," he got out a necklace and put it around her neck. "It says 'always' and I have a ring engraved with 'forever'. So everyone can know that you are mine, and only mine." He kissed her.

"Flip the bacon Trent, it's going to burn" she said against his lips.

They ate in peace and continued on their day as usual. In the back of their minds, they knew, they only have a week of happiness left until they have to face Chris and all the former contestants.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Courtney groaned as a pair of pants was thrown at her sleeping body.

She yawned and sat up in the bed, "Trent what are you doing?"

"I FORGOT TO PACK" he screamed.

She sighed and laid down again, "I packed for you"

Trent stopped in the middle of the room and looked at her, "I love you Courtney Satella".

"Yeah yeah," she turned around and pulled the comforter higher up on her body, "Get back in bed before I make you sleep on the couch".

He chuckled and crawled in beside her. He put his arm around her waist, as he slowly drifted off to sleep.

The next day Courtney was up before Trent, checking and making sure that they had everything. She quickly made coffee and woke up Trent. Despite living a couple blocks from the hotel, they needed to mentally prepare. They sat down at the table in silence.

"So today's the day," Trent sighed.

"I guess so," Courtney replied as she took as sip of coffee.

Trent grabbed her hand and looked her in the eyes, "No matter what happens during this week, just know that I love you. No one, not even Gwen or Duncan can change that. Okay?"

She smiled, "Okay".

By the time they had gotten in the cab, Courtney's attitude had changed about the whole thing. She was actually looking forward to seeing Bridgette. Trent was ready to see all the boys, But he was worried about his Courtney rooming with Duncan.

Courtney turned and looked at Trent, "When we get back home, I'm going to get a dog".

"Why's that?" He chuckled.

"I just really want a dog." She smiled

"Okay, then we'll get a dog" He held her hand.

"Really?" He nodded, "Trent I love you so much!" She threw her arms around him and kissed his cheek.

Once they finally arrived at the hotel, Trent got the bags and Courtney paid. Before they entered, Trent grabbed Courtney's hand and led her into the hotel. When they walked in, they were stunned, there was a big crystal chandelier, a lounge, a small bar, and much much more. While they were admiring the scene, Courtney was wrapped up in a hug.

"Court, I have missed you!" The similar blonde screeched.

"Bridge!" Courtney let go of Trent and squeezed Bridgette.

"How have you been?" Bridgette asked letting go of the brunette.

"I've been great, how about you?" Courtney asked as Trent wrapped his arms around her from behind.

"Great, amazing actually, Me and Geoff are going to have a new addition soon." She sheepishly smiled

"Really? That's awesome!" Courtney squealed.

"How's this one been treating you," She motioned to Trent.

"Like a princess, as always," Courtney kissed Him, "I'm going to go check in real quick, be right back."

When Courtney ran off, Trent and Bridgette had their own conversation.

"When are you going to do it?" She whispered.

"Today for sure, time-wise, I don't know." He replied quietly.

"Please do it around us, I really want to see her reaction." She smiled.

" I will, I'll see you around Bridgette, I'm going to go see the boys." He said as he walked away.

Everyone caught up, Courtney and Trent saw Duncan and Gwen but they obviously avoided the former CIT and guitarist. They were all called into the Ballroom area, and it was set up where there was tables and a small buffet table with snacks and drinks. Chris came out and gave a speech about how everyone in the room was family and that we got him a lot of money , he thanks us for that. Then he gave updates on all the former contestants' lives.

"DJ: currently lives with his mother, and makes his living by running a YouTube channel on how to cook stuff."

"Duncan: I don't know how he made it here without getting arrested, but he's here. He works at a restaurant as a dishwasher."

"Tyler: He's a coach of a high school track team. He married Lindsay."

…

"Courtney: She's living with Trent, and she's a lawyer."

…

"Trent: He's recording a solo album" *Trent walks over and whispers in Chris' ear* "He's got something to say"

Trent stood at the front of the room "Courtney can you come up here please?"

She slowly made her way to him. "Trenton Cooper, what are you doing?"

"Courtney, the day I met you, I thought you were stuck up. When I finally got to know you I was surprised, you were a caring, sweet girl. When we went on our first date, I remember, you were wearing that black dress that kills me every time you wear it. Your hair was curled and it was the first time I saw you with makeup on. I remember that you had ordered The roasted chicken and then we went to go see a movie. I'm so happy that you didn't roll your eyes when I yawned and put my arm around you. After a couple dates you were over at my apartment every day. Then I noticed my hoodies and shirts going missing. So eventually you moved in and I realized that you were a neat freak. The best part of the morning is waking up next to you, or waking up to your singing in the shower or kitchen. The first trip we took, was to your mother's, I still remember the sunglasses you wore, and how you sang your heart out all the way there. What I remember most about that trip is that, that was the moment I fell in love with you. I know, that my forever is with you. I can never tell you that I love you enough. Ti amo. Je t'aime. Ich liebe dich. I love you. Courtney Satella, will you marry me?"


End file.
